Unending Night
by Enter the Harlequin
Summary: So, we run into ONE ominous sillouette, that happened to enjoy my shoulder, and suddenly i can't help but want him more... Or was it just his blood? WEE BIT MORE SERIOUS and slightly better THAN SUMMARY IMPLIES Elricest, vampies, NOT TWILIGHT!
1. prologue

**Alight, so this is the prologue for a story i've been contemplating. I know it short, and don't worry, the chapters will be signifigantly longer. Just... grin and bear for now? **

When me and my brother were little, we listened to fairy tales. They were usually the same. A scary monster tried to hurt a princess, and her prince would always save her. Al and I always laughed at that, mostly because we thought the monsters were cool. Like the vampyres... those had always been my favorite. These days, Vampires are icons, the personification of passion and mystery. They captured young girls with their eyes and feasted until their veins ran full. I remember hearing about this one ideal. A vampire with eyes like onyx and ember. He did not burn in the sun, he glowed, like a diamond...

What a load of shit.

Don't believe those stories. EVER. They were made to let children feel safe, and give lonely single mom's a reason to live... and read. A mere fictitious escape...  
But Vampires are completely real... and they're monsters.

Tust me.. I would know.

* * *

I felt it. The blood, running down my face, just barely avoiding my eyes. The gash on my forhead grew larger and larger as i slammed my head onto the cement. I could blurrily make out a mark in the concrete, and hear people screaming my name, but it was pointless.  
The voices... These God damned voices! They were screaming, everywhere, all i saw was meat and flesh and bones and blood! They weren't people anymore, they were cattle. I would gnaw and lick and savor every bite of them...  
NO! Go away, damn it! I didn't want them there, I didn't want...

A hand grabbed my shoulder and forced my head up. I stared into a pale, frightened face, before his eyes registered. Deep amber looked back at me, fear and confusion settling in their loving gaze.

"Ed! C'mon, brother, please..." He pulled my face closer and all i could smell was his warm skin. It was like honey... Damn it! NO!  
"Al, stop!" He didn't, we were so close now. His eyes were starting to water over.

"Ed, I've already said it. I'm here, you can stop fighting..." I froze, and stared at him. Did he just...?  
A nod proved my theory, and he shoved me into the nape of his neck, forcing my mouth on his skin.

I shivered.

So good.

"Al, you don't know what you're doing... I might kill you!" He smelled so good... So tempting. His skin, so pale, so thin. Ed could see the veins just beneath. Still...

So tempting.

It hadn't always been like this... Before, we stayed together, always. We would know how the other felt at every time of the day, and feel it ten fold. It was odd, how close we were. Even so far as to become... lovers. No one else knew. Everyone assumed i was just celebate, which of course, was everything but true. I was Al's first lover.

After that, he clung.

I didn't mind, but it got us looks at time. Those who didn't know us just assumed we were a couple of gays. Those who did eyed us every time we 'Accidentally' brushed against each other. It was unnerving, and very difficult to keep our distance. We had tried to stop, because we knew it was wrong, but it was... difficult, to say the least. Back then, he was the only one who could touch me. We held eachother close...

Now he can't be near me without being in danger.

Perhaps it would be better if I started from the begining? That way, you'd understand abit better. I'd hate to tell you all of this, and you not understand.

So... that brings us to the real question.

Where exactly to begin?

**So! tell me what you guys think! Don't be afraid to tear it to peices ^-^ i want to know exactly what's wrong so i can fix it! And please tell me if i should continue! :D**

**Thanks, loves**

**-Harlequin**


	2. It's in the Water

I asked you where exactly I should begin my story. Why not that same night? The night my life ended… and then began again. I guess, with this telling, I should give you all the details, there are just a few things you should know about me.

A few years ago, I sacrificed my ability to do alchemy in order to return my little brother's body to him. I'm 18 now, and a lot taller than I used to be, while he's 17.

We live with Granny Pinako and Winry. We've known them all of our lives, and they're the only present friends who knew our mother. After she died, they became our family.

Me and my brother… are more than brothers. It's confusing, and wrong, but it's how things are. A couple years after he regained his body, he told me… he loved me more than a brother, and kissed me. At first it was confusing, but we're getting used to it. I love him, too.

I guess that's all you need to… no, there's just one more thing.

Vampires exsist.

So with that, this is officially:

Unending Night  
Chapter 1  
Enter: It's in the water.

One time I curse the clanking of this metal leg. It was always so loud on wood. That, and the creaking stairs, it was impossible to sneak into this house. So, as you've probably already deduced with your excellent detective skills, I was pretty loud coming in at 4:00 in the morning. So there stood Winry atop the banister, Al beside glaring half hearted and half asleep. Now, Winry wasn't at all pleasant, even when awake and chipper, so imagine when she was irritably half asleep, sporting a glare that would burn even the strongest set will.  
"So…" I began, smiling nervously.  
"What on Earth are you doing out so late! Why the hell are you making so much noise?" She screeched. She was entirely too hypocritical.  
"I… was visiting Mum." I looked down, not wanting to see her quiet expression and ran up the stairs, grabbing Al's hand and fleeing into our room, leaving Winry to her musings.

"Brother!" Al giggled, pulling me back to him and turning me, then proceeding to place his hands on my waist. I smiled and rested my face in the crook of his neck. This… This was comfortable. It was pleasant and warm and made me feel safe, though I would never admit such a thing.  
"What's wrong, Ed. You look worn down today." Al? He was just observant like that.

"Nothing's wrong, Al. I'm just… feeling trapped. We been here so long, I just can't settle." As I said this, I pulled him gently over to lay down on our bed. I curled up against him, putting my head on his chest. He pulled me just the slightest bit closer, making me smile. He was so cuddly.

"Did you... did you want to leave again?" I looked up at Al, who was trying desperately to hide his emotions. It was working, because i couldn't see a thing.  
"I... want to visit the guys, see how everyone's doing, what they're up to... I want to know if Roy finally popped the question... I want to know-

I didn't ever finish that sentance. Al had leaned down mid-rant and softly captured my lips. It was calming, and immediately ended my thought process. When we seperated, i sent him a playful glare. "Points for lack of subtlety, Al."

"As opposed to telling you to shut your arse, i'd say that was a pleasant alternative, brother." He grinned, and I took it upon myself to lean up and kiss him lightly, pulling away seconds later with a smile.

"So... is that a yes?"

He seemed to think about it for only moments, before grinning at me.

"It was a yes."

And so, later that exact day, we left. It was a strange goodbye. Yelling, crying, wrenchy projectiles. (Wrenchy is here-by a word, so meh) But we got on the train with one destination in mind.

Central.

* * *

"It's cold."  
When we stepped off the train, it was snowing. Now, I wouldn't have thought much about it, but we had nowhere to stay and my hair was getting wet. I know I know, I'm a guy, why should I care? Well, excuse me for caring about the way I look.  
But we're getting off subject. It was freezing, and we were homeless. I didn't know about Al, but like hell I was going to pull up a box and wait it out in an alley, so I did the one thing that happened to pop into my head at the time.

I headed towards the dorms.

Okay, so we weren't military anymore, big deal? It wasn't as if we hadn't done our part, the least they could do was shelter us in what looked to be the beginings of a blizard.  
Yea... so what if we had been insubordinate brats (Don't bring Al into this, Ed! You were the brat.) Our entire military career. Sue us!  
Anyway! I stormed off toward the dorms with Al following suit, noticing something different. But I could not for the life of me figure out what it was.

And then it hit me.

No, but seriously. It DID hit me. One moment I was walking, minding my own business, when a figure lunges toward me from my side, shoving me to the ground.

I met the ground with a hard slam, and before I could react, I felt a stabbing pain in my left shoulder. I screamed, trying to shove the weight away, but it refused to budge. I squeezed my eyes shut and groaned through gritted teeth, as a nauseas feeling overwhelmed me. I felt a sickening movement all throughout my body, empty and fluid at once. It worked it's way to my throat and I vomited, the bile spilling over into my hair and in turn onto the ground.

And then it was gone, and I rolled over(Away from the vomit)and coughed. Opening my eyes, i saw Al coming toward me.

"Where is he? where's the-

"I don't know! He dissapeared. Brother, we need to get you to a hospitol."  
My eyes widened, and I was about to protest, but the feeling came again, and the last thing I saw was the ground rushing toward me.

* * *

I heard voices. They were incoherant and fuzzy, and I couldn't make out the words. It was pleasant, like I was floating. It dissapointed me, knowing soon i would need to wake up, to face Al and the consequences of last night.  
Listen to me. I'm making it sound like I set the city on fire and wanked off to the sight of it burning.  
I opened my eyes and immediately regretted it. The room was so white, it burned. Carefully, I peeled back my eyelids with a groan.  
I blinked.  
I could see... alot. It was distracting, the bits of dirt and lint i could see floating in the air around and at all sides. The feel of the sheets was smoother than before, softer somehow.

"Ed!"

I winced. Why was Al yelling? Turning to him, I smiled. He was more beautiful than I remembered, but he was Al. So innocent and graceful, and the sexxiest thing on earth when he was aroused.  
Shit! I'm getting off track again!

"Are you alright? You wouldn't wake up, and I was so worried." He sat on the edge of my bed and held my hand. I smiled. He was so cute.  
I sat up, slowly, and pulled him closer, petting his hair as I kissed his forhead.

"Don't worry, Al, I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt."

He nodded, leaning his forhead against mine. His hands traveled up and down my arms, sending shivers down my back. Had I always been this sensitive?

"...Hey. Ed?"  
I looked up, only half surprised to find Al studying me carefully. "What?"

"What happened to your face?"


	3. Strange Smells

Unending Night  
Chapter 2  
Enter: Strange Smells

That was the last thing I expected him to say. I blinked. "My face?"

"It's… you're so…"

I was so lost. I turned and put one foot on the floor, intent on going to the bathroom to see what exactly had happened to my face, but Al grabbed my hand.  
"No, Ed. Don't get up, it's nothing." He smiled nervously, and I pulled away from him. The floor was cold, and I shuffled over to the bathroom quickly. Pff, that was close! My toes almost fell off!  
Anyway, I felt more than heard Al behind me, and I looked up just as he grabbed my shoulder.

I couldn't help but gasp.

My face… Alright, so I'm not saying I wasn't handsome before. Yes, I know it sound obnoxious, but why lie? I was pretty hot. But now…  
My skin was so pale, almost like a corpse. Against it, my hair stood out like golden fire. My eyes even more so, defined and lined in black. My lips were… a pale pink, but they looked blue. It was strange, and contrasted i an odd way…  
But god damn was it sexy… It was just… alittle shocking. You could say I overreacted.

"What the hell happened to me!" I started breathing heavy, pacing and pulling at my hair. This wasn't happening, why was my face so different? Why couldn't I feel my shoulder? Why did everything smell, look, and sound different? Why was this happening? Why was the grass gree-

"Ed! Calm down!" Al grabbed my shoulder and kissed me, effectively stopping my rant. AGAIN. I pulled away, more than irritated.  
"Al, I'm serious. This is freaky!" I let my head fall onto his shoulder and groaned. "My poor face…"

"It's okay, Ed…" He smiled, making my heart flutter. "Oh! And the guys want to see us as soon as we check out… you up for taking a trip down to HQ?"

I sighed, and fell back onto the bed. "Sure, Al. Just... Go sign me out, I'll be here."  
So Al nodded and left, and there I was, lost in my thoughts.

...

Okay, so not exactly lost in thought, as I was lost in panicy spazz depression. (Does that make sense?) I wouldn't have been freaking out as much if the change hadn't been overnight... or nights.  
I rolled over and bit my lip, immediately regretting it.  
"OW!" I felt the blood roll down my chin and felt in my mouth. My eyes widened. My canines, and the teeth beside them, were sharper. It wasn't drastic, but it was noticable. (Think the Underworld fangs :D)

"Hey, Brother!" Al popped his head in, smiling. "Time to go."

At that, I jumped out of bed and opened my umbrella, flying out of the window and off to excaliber...

...

Actually, I stood up and followed Al to the front desk, where I signed a few papers. It was troublesome, and I glared at the intern. Okay, so maybe it wasn't her fault I was like this but God damnit I was upset and like hell I was going to hide it.  
Oh what a dream my visit to HQ would be, right?

* * *

"Hey, Ed!" Havoc grinned, slapping me on the back. I reached out and squeezed Al's hand, just having this uneasy feeling. Al squeezed back and smiled at me, making me smile.  
"Hey, Havoc." I returned, grinning at him. We each had our hellos and even Roy managed to be civil. Haha! I was as tall as him now, so he couldn't make short jokes! Oh, what a world to ta-

...  
No. No song lyrics.

Anyway! About halfway through the entire exchange, i started feeling queesy. At first, it was okay and I could ignore it, but God did it spike. My throat burned and I sarted getting dizzy. My vision was shifting and it was hard to walk. At one point i managed to put a wall in it's place by hitting it repeatedly with my face.  
Yea, now it knows who's boss.

Of course, the other's didn't fail to notice this, and started inquiring if I was alright. Well, would any alright person willingly run into walls? (... i do that alot) Didn't think so.

"I'm fine, just had a rough night."  
"Yea, we heard about that." Breda chimed in. "You were attacked. How's the shoulder?"

Now that I thought about it, I couldn't feel it. It wasn't just an absence of pain, it was the absence of feeling in general. It was as if it wasn't there. My brow furrowed, and I took off my jacket.  
"What are you doing?" Al came over and took my jacket, while I occupied myself with my shirt. God it was tight.  
"I'm checking something, love." Everyone's eyes widened at my choice of words, but I was too preoccupied with my clothing... Ah! Got it.

"Al, help me with theses bandages." Still surprised, Al merely nodded and started unfastening them, while i tittered impatiently beside him. He was going too slow, and I was curious. After an hour of THAT, i turned my head to look.  
My shoulder was perfect. Pale as the rest of me and just as beautiful. Okay, so a shoulder isn't really beautiful, but it was smooth and if you saw the way Fuery and Al were staring at my che-

"There's nothing there..." Roy whispered, confusion obvious in his dark features. Al nodded, reaching out and carressing the skin. If I couldv'e felt it, I'm sure I would've shivered.  
He was always so gentle with me...

"I... can't feel anything. It's like... it's not there." Me and Al locked gazed. We knew that feeling all too well.

The queesy feeling, tired of being ignored, slammed into me full force. So much so that I stumbled backward and had to hold myself up by grabbing a desk. My vision shifted and everything went black.

* * *

I watched my brother stumble back, holding his head. My first reaction was going forward and holding him, but I took a step and he lashed out at me. Needless to say it surprised me, more so when he lifted his face and bore his teeth in a snarl.  
I backed up, well... tripped backwards, landing on Havoc, who was doing his best to get back as well. Ed's eyes flashed, and just then I noticed they weren't golden.

They were black.

I watched as he clutched his mouth, staring at me with such hunger it was disgusting. It wasn't the way he usually looked at me. I was used to a loving golden gaze, this endless black terrified me.  
He stepped forward, growling in some strange animal way.

"Stop, Fullmetal!" Roy boomed, poised to snap. Ed snarled and lunged at him.  
The General snapped.

"No!" I yelled, moving his arm so that he hit the wall. It quickly caught on fire and our attentions were diverted. Ed lashed out again and hit me.  
...I fell down.

Staring up at him, he glared at me with narrowed black. I was too scared to move. He closed in, Looking ready to attack when suddenly...

He fell forward, writhing.

...

weird.

**Okay, so... hehe**

**I realize this is super weird, but rest assured it will get better ^-^**


	4. Ecstacy

**Okay... so this chapter is aBIT more serious :O I'm also changing this story to M rated... you'll find out throughout the next few chappies. The humory thingy I had the first three... err... well, it'll be less and less like that, though it will still be horror comedy. Because i LOVE working with teh funneh side of our beloved Edo- :D**

**Sorry for never updating... . I'm cheating, and since it's not febuary... AH, UR SO LUHKIII**

**OOOHHH! This chappy isn't in first person. It's a little different, and the POV will change sporadically, but DEAL WITH IT!**

**

* * *

**

Unending Night  
Chapter 3

Enter: Ecstacy

I felt myself floating. It was calm, peaceful... but at the same time, it was so lonely. I opened my eyes and saw only grey. It surrounded me, suffocated me. I felt a grip on my throat, but couldn't find the source of the hold. I breathed in and was terrified when next to nothing came into my lungs. I clawed at my throat, needing air.

I felt my eyes roll back and the grey was replaced with darkness. The little air i had was slowly leaving me, and my face was burning. I wanted so much to scream for help, but couldn't find the air to find the words...

* * *

Ed writhed on the floor, desperately clawing at his throat. The rest of the office watched as his eyes bled from solid black. His sclera were again white and visible, and the golden shine was once again returned, but he did not cease struggling. Al leapt forward, bringing Ed up into his arms, nuzzling his head.  
"Brother... C'mon, Ed." He whispered. Immediately, Ed stilled. After a few seconds, he looked up at Al with blank eyes. The brothers... lovers... stared at eachother for a moment before Ed reached up. the younger brother flinched, but didn't move. Ed put his hand on the back of Al's head and kneaded into his hair, tilting his head curiously.

"Al..." He whispered, pressing their forheads together. "You smell so..." He drew a shaky breath, unable to finish the sentance. The sensations washing over him were too much to bear, and he needed a release. Slowly, tentivley, he pulled Al that tiny bit closer. His shaky, ragged breaths were mimiked by his brother. Their lips met and the entire office gasped. Roy was yelling something, and Havoc was hiding his eyes, but the boys were oblivious. They tasted eachother slowly, Ed licking along Al's lips and the younger opening when he did. Ed explored every inch of his brother's mouth and twisted around his tongue. He lowered his hands and grabbed at Al's pants, trying his best to undo the button, but far too distracted.

Al felt his brother pawing at his pants, and a distance thought rang through his head that they were in the company of others, and shouldn't have sex in the office. However, the thought dispersed when an impatient brother kneaded his still-growing erection.

Ed was still dazzled by the way his brother kissed, but it wasn't... enough. The warmth their mouths made when connected didn't even measure up to the burn in his throat and nethers. The older blond parted their lips, feeling his eyes burn.

"Al... Oh God, Al... I..." He never finished that sentance. The smell was too much, the smell of _him_. Of his brother. Slowly, achingly so, Ed leaned forward and panted against Al's neck. The ever quickening pulse just below his mouth had him shaking.

Al leaned his head back with a whimper, exposing his neck, though not purposely. He could still feel Ed's hands, feel eyes on him, on _them._ He and his brother, doing what brothers, what they, should never do... but God it was good. He felt a warm tongue run up his neck and stop behind his ear. A small whine excaped his bruised lips.

Oh, the taste. That soft, warm skin, so easily broken, so sweet... covering much sweeter things. Things Ed wanted, needed, desired more than breath. He settled his mouth over the throb in Al's neck, just before his shoulder started. The sickeningly sweet smell hit him again, and he couldn't help it... He needed it, God did he need it.

Al keened as he felt the pressure. A jolt of something cool shot through him, and his erection throbbed with need and neglect. Suddenly he heard a low moan, and felt a hand on his nethers. Talented fingers slid into his pants and along his weeping member. Al found himself moaning... loudly.

As Ed bit down an intense, more so than anything before, screaming pleasure filled him. His own arousal throbbed now, leaking through his leather trousers. Oh, the taste, The smell had been amazing, but this... It was pure ecstacy. The dripping warmth that filled his mouth and ran down his chin made him moan louder than Al had ever before. A bit escaped and dropped to the ground... A few moments later, Ed felt something pulling him away from that warmth, trying to deny him of that ecstacy.

Al thrust into the hand, so close, so close to that release. The things he felt, the things that made his stomach flip with pleasure, they were soaking him through to the bone and further. It was as intense as nothing else could be.  
A sudden squeeze and a low moan from his lover was what did it. He screamed out Ed's name and came into that cool hand, white spots dancing in his vision.

Ignoring the hands trying to tear him away from _this_, Ed felt his brother come. The way he had screamed his own name, oh Gods. Ed himself came then, crying 'Al' into the office and through the walls. Mere seconds after, he was wrenched from his brother and thrown onto the floor. He felt hands envelope his throat and arms, holding him down...

* * *

Roy looked down at Ed with wide, horrified eyes. The blond stared with lazy golden eyes, a content smile on his face. Turning to Al, Roy could see the younger boy was quite used to this, and was on the verge of giggling he was so lost in his orgasm. There were stains, now, in his carpet.

"Ed... What the _hell_ is- What are you two _doing_! ?"

Al giggled then, standing-and swaying-and making his way over to his brother. Roy looked about to interject, but a single glare from the younger Elric stopped him. Al fell to his knees before Ed and leaned into the older boy's arms. Well, he would have, but the were being held behind Ed's back, so Al was content with leaning on Ed's chest as the older blond nuzzled his ear.

"What did it look like, General? Really, with your reputation I assumed you knew what this sort of thing looked like."

Ed grinned lazily, cocky even when being held down like that. Roy bristled, but chose to ignore the snide comment.  
"What you two are doing is... disgusting! And what the hell, Ed? _Biting _him? _Bleeding _him? Isn't that a bit-

Ed sighed and pulled his arms free, to everyone's surprise, and stood, pulling Al up with him. The younger of the two looked mortified, but it was second to that lopsided grin that split his face. Roy could tell they'd been doing this for _a while._

Ed leaned down and whispered something into Al's ear, and the way Al's face lit up told Roy it wasn't something-

Al groaned and suddenly fell forward, Ed catching him and pulling him up with a panicky expression.

"Al? Al! Alphonse, are you alright? !"

The pale boy grunted, and Ed caught site of the blood that had begun working it's way down his chest from the wound on his neck.

Oh God...

Did he...?

...

Oh God.


End file.
